


【朱正廷×你】Ephemerality

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Relationships: Zhu Zhengting/You
Kudos: 22





	【朱正廷×你】Ephemerality

富丽堂皇的大厅里不是传来电视机里新闻字正腔圆的报道便是来自厨房里碗碟瓢盆碰撞的声音，时不时也有食物的香气从里头飘出来，夹杂着不大不小的谈话声，让这个常年不怎么有人气的家里终于带了一点家的味道。

大厅里是一片和气融洽的氛围，二楼却全然是另外一个世界，如果你仔细去听的话，就会发现二楼尽头的房间传来隐隐约约的喘息声和有什么在碰撞的声音，幸好佣人都在底下忙着手头上的事情，不然听见让人如此脸红耳热的声音也不怪她们会想多。

“说说你今天在学校里做错了什么？”

“嗯……我不应该……无视你”

“还有呢？”

“不应该……哈……把裙子改短……”

你无力地跪趴在大床，身上的校服还完好无缺的套在身上，只有被汗水浸透披散在肩上的头发和挂在脚跟那处摇摇欲坠的内裤出卖了你此刻被情欲折磨的景象，朱正廷搂着你的腰间貌似贴心的不让你趴下去，实际上你和他都知道，越快大力的抽送和不安分绕到你身前去拨弄花核的大手都是你们心照不宣的坏习惯。

满室的情欲和暧昧气息在空气间弥漫着，窗帘早就被落下来，房间里只留下一盏落地灯微弱地照亮着房间，你看不清朱正廷的脸，但你知道此刻自己的姿态，每一个弱点都暴露在空气中，哪怕被黑暗包围，他仍能准确地抓住你每一个弱点，教你欲罢不能，只能乖乖臣服在他身下。

你突然回想起，为什么难得的回家日也逃不过被朱正廷抓住，被逼在饭前先在床上先沉沦一番？

好像是刚踏进家门跟家里人打了声招呼便打算回房间休息，手还没碰到门把，对门的房间却率先打开门来，你回头去看朱正廷就靠着门框的位置双手交叉在胸前盯着你看，你也只是看了他一眼便回过头打算进房间，却没想到他径直拉着你的书包便把你整个人带进他的房间，下一秒你便被他抵在门上亲吻。

说实话你很少会跟朱正廷接吻，哪怕是情到浓时他亦只是落下蜻蜓点水的一吻，严格来说这只是单纯嘴唇与嘴唇的碰撞，像是这样铺天盖地而至的亲吻更是少之又少，一呼一吸都是被他的味道所包围，你无处可逃只能被动的仰着头接受。

于是乎跌跌撞撞被压在大床上也成为理所当然的事情，你晕乎乎的回过神来的时候才意识到身下变得湿淋淋的事实。

身体不受控制的变得敏感是不争气的事实，朱正廷善于开发你身上你每一个敏感点：轻咬你的耳朵会让你乖乖的软瘫在他的怀里，粗糙的拇指来回抚慰过立起来的红樱就可以轻易的把你送上愉悦的顶峰，温热的掌心贴在你的大腿内侧摩挲就会听到你软声求饶。

食指有意无意擦过你的敏感点，拇指还拨弄着隐藏在花瓣间的花核，你又开始了新一轮意识迷离的状态，唯一知道的是不能发出任何声响，于是你下意识抓住了他空闲的左手，放到唇边伸出舌头舔弄着他的食指和中指，像是夏天吃冰棍一样，一下又一下的舔着，如果放在灯光下你肯定可以看到手指被弄得湿漉漉的好不诱人。

朱正廷当然不会放过任何一个可以欺负你的机会，不安分的手指故意在你口腔内作乱，来不及咽下的津液便顺着嘴角流下，生理泪水快要溢出眼眶，楚楚可怜的样子是引诱他施暴的开端。

纤瘦的大腿被他往左右两边掰开，炽热缓缓的插入又抽出，带动的水声落在你耳里代表着你既羞于此刻的现状又渴望着更多，偏偏朱正廷却最爱用这个姿势去占有你，他可以看着你每个细微的表情，既享受又害羞，你亦可以看着自己是如何被身上的人干着。

“少爷可以下楼吃饭了。”

门外传来贴心的提醒把你吓了一跳，花道下意识的绞紧让朱正廷禁不住倒吸了一口气，朝着门外喊了一句知道了后又似是想起了什么，

“不用喊小姐了我一会跟她一起下来。”

不等你的回应他便伏在你耳边轻咬了一下你的耳垂，让你只能无力地发出像是小动物的呜咽声以后又满意地挂起迷人的笑容，

“我们要快一点咯妹妹。”

于是越发激烈的动作伴随着你紧咬着下唇也挡不住的喘息，直到你感受到花道内被灌满了他的白浊，整个人才无力地瘫软在床上，额头上细密的汗水打湿了刘海你也累得不想抬手去整理。

刚才还挂在脚跟的内裤早就不知所终，朱正廷拿着纸巾替你清理双腿间的泥泞时你才回过神来，身体还是会因为他的动作禁不住颤抖，于是你便听到毫不掩饰的嘲笑和讽刺，

“夹紧一点，不然漏出来被他们发现就麻烦咯。”

今天朱家的饭桌上迎来了一位新客人，朱正廷自小去了外国留学的好友回来了，两家人是世交的关系，听说小时候还订过娃娃亲这种东西，于是两家人便齐聚在家里的大厅为她接风，就连你这个住校生也被强行要求回家。

你下楼的时候按着裙摆小心翼翼的，生怕大一点的动作都会被人发现你裙子里面的秘密。朱正廷在你身旁经过的时候甚至还能从容的对着坐在饭桌前的父母长辈笑了笑，看着他的背影你心里少不免一阵烦躁，若不是他你现在也不至于胆战心惊。

整顿饭你都没精打采的，下身凉飕飕的感觉让你不太好受，一边还要担心双腿间会不会流出白色的液体惹得别人怀疑。就连向来关心你的母亲也没发现你的不寻常，她今晚绝对要扮演贤妻良母的角色，一边坐在朱老板旁边时不时的笑着，一边又连忙夹菜给这顿饭的主角——朱正廷的发小。

她跟你年龄差不多，好像叫洛洛。你没仔细去听他们的对话，却察觉她的目光时不时往你们这边瞟一眼，你不知道她是在打量你还是朱正廷，也没放在心上，赶紧把碗里的菜吃完了以后就找了个借口上楼去了。

而你不知道的是，在你离开了饭桌以后洛洛便拿起饭碗直接坐到你旁边的位置挨着朱正廷，朱老板看见一脸笑呵呵地说这么多年洛洛还是那么喜欢正廷，惹得人家小姑娘有点不好意思的红了脸颊，整个饭桌上的气氛好不融洽，却没人注意到朱正廷皮笑肉不笑的样子。

待你进到浴室里头打开花洒才真正松了一口气，不用再担心会不会被人发现你和朱正廷的关系，也不用担心害怕会不会在众人面前出糗，你一边清理着双腿间的泥泞一边想幸好今天是安全期，按朱正廷的性格肯定是不会记得你哪些日子是可以容许他偶然一次的内射，不过至少他今天是选对了日子。

从烟雾弥漫的浴室出来就看见朱正廷的坐在你书桌前翻弄着你随意放在桌上的试卷，你愣了愣然后又若无其事的坐到床边擦干头发，两个人在同一个空间内却互不干涉对方的情景实在罕见，若不是几个小时前才经历过一场突如其来的床事，你敢保证朱正廷绝对不会这样安安份份的坐在你房间里。

”你进来不会就是为了看我的试卷吧？”

过了好一段时间你看他还没有离开你房间的意思，还是忍不住开口问道，他只是默默看了你一眼又把手里的试卷放下，径直走出你的房间。

你早就习惯朱正廷对你不咸不淡的态度，除了在床上以外你从来都搞不清他在想什么，看到他把你叠得整齐的卷子弄得一团糟却又不能说什么，你叹了口气以后只能认命似的走到书桌前把东西收拾好。

身后的门把又被转动，你以为是母亲进来跟你聊聊天，刚转过身就看见朱正廷拿着换洗的衣服进了浴室，你还没搞清楚到底怎么回事门外又传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声，紧接着便是急促的敲门声，但敲响的并不是你的房门，而是对面朱正廷的房间。

“正廷哥哥我进来啦。”

这会你就算再懵然不知也明白这到底是什么情况了，朱正廷为了避开洛洛而跑到你的房间来，假装是看你的试卷实际上他只是不想回自己的房间，又料到她肯定会不管不顾闯入他的房间于是又拿着自己的睡衣回到你的房间。

你心里想朱正廷除了会利用你以外跟你真的没什么好说，对面的人似乎找不到她想见的人于是又跑来敲你的大门，你看了眼紧闭着的浴室却没有传出水声，终究还是打开了门迎接外面那位烦人的小姐。

“你有见过正廷哥吗？”

门刚打开她便迫不及待的问你，生怕浪费每一分每一秒去寻找她想见的人，你摇摇头表示自己没见过，看她失落的表情挂在脸上你也毫不客气的关上门，等到门外的脚步声渐渐远去，你锁好门以后才去敲开浴室的门。

“人走了，你出来吧。”

回应你的并不是朱正廷的声音，而是扑面而来的潮湿雾气，下一秒就被人带进浴室里头锁上了门，待你看清了对面的人的时候就看见他带着水气朦胧的眼睛，嘴角勾起不怀好意的笑容，你顿时警觉起来，想挣脱开扣在你腰间的手，面前的人又俯下身来贴着你的脸颊跟你耳鬓厮磨，你才注意到朱正廷身上只穿了浴袍，隔着布料也能感受到他燥热的身躯，

“人都走了，不做点什么也对不起她吧？”

于是乎浴室里满满的雾气正好与暧昧的暖黄灯相辅相成，情欲的气息从此刻蔓延开来，没人知道风度翩翩的朱家少爷隐藏在好看的皮囊下的黑暗面，也不会有人打扰只属于你们两个人的漫漫长夜。

洛洛要在你们家里住下来的事情你是第二天才知道的，被朱正廷折腾到后半夜的你早就累得连手指头都不想动。你也不知道他到底是怎么了，即使在学校里他亦从未像昨晚那样不断向你索取，哪怕你泪眼婆娑的向他求饶，哭喊着叫他哥哥学长也没能为自己换取一丝喘息的空间。

印象最深刻的是，身下凶猛的动作倏然停止，你以为他突然良心发现终于放过你，你迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛看他，殊不知身下又传来一下又一下缓慢的抽插，故意穴口停留却不擦过你的敏感点，这种又麻又痒故意让你不满足的感觉更难受，你正想开口讨好他却被他先一步打断你的话，

“我看，你今天跟班上的男同学可不是这样说话啊。”

你哪里记得清自己今天跟班上的同学怎样说话，只能软着声音跟他说那哥哥快点给我好不好啊却依旧得不到朱正廷的不依不饶，本来被他压在身下的你又被他从床上拉起来被逼跟他面对面坐着，换了个姿势炽热便顺势进入到更深的位置，你双手撑在松软的床铺上也抵不过他又快又猛的插入，他却一下子圈着你的腰不让你倒在床上，亦变相让你躲不过他。

“妹妹是不是最近太累了啊？怎么今天总是在走神？”

母亲突如其来的关心让你从回忆里回过神来，你也不知道为什么突然就回想起昨晚那些叫人面红心跳的画面，连忙摆摆手表示自己没事，却意外瞄到朱正廷偷笑着的侧脸，突然就气不打一处来，心里想昨天要不是为了帮他，自己也不会这样。

又听见洛洛甜甜的声音在旁边响起，你这才注意到她其实长得挺漂亮，纤长均称的双腿和姣好的面容绝对是男生都会被她迷倒的类型，

“最近都在放假嘛，要不我们一起出去玩？”

说话的意图显然是对着朱正廷的，只可惜当事人在装傻充愣假装没听懂她的意思，见朱正廷没回应她又把目标放到你身上，转过头来狀似亲密的挽着你的手，

“妹妹我们一起出去玩吧？”

你对她突如其来的身体接触有点抗拒，但碍于长辈都看着你们的一举一动你也不好意思推开她，硬着脸皮的点点头又把主动权丢到朱正廷身上，你当然不会放过可以捉弄他的机会，你也笑着朝他开了口，

“哥哥也会一起去的对吧。”

“那当然啦。”

于是乎定好了周末去游乐园的票以后洛洛每天拉着你去逛街，美其名曰她好久没回国了在国内也没什么朋友就找你陪她，实际上你当然能猜出她的小心思，女孩子对于同性这方面的观察力可以算得上洞若观火，那天朱正廷躲到你的房间，客厅里她有意无意把话题引导到朱正廷身上，眼神几乎一直停留在朱正廷身上，你都知道得一清二楚，

分明就是喜欢朱正廷嘛。

你谈恋爱的经验虽然少之又少，但身边总是不缺乏秀恩爱的朋友，班上的情侣一抓一大把，你又怎么可能不知道喜欢一个人的眼神到底是怎样，看到对方总是笑容满脸的，眼里会有不自觉流露出来的浪漫爱意，两个人待在一起即使什么都不干还是很满足，仿佛你的全世界都只有对方一个人，而这些特征，洛洛起码中了一半。

去游乐园那天她刻意打扮得漂漂亮亮，还没出门就被我母亲夸了好几次，在街上走着也能频频吸引别人回头，朱正廷更不用说，经过他身旁的无论男的女的都忍不住多看他几眼，相较之下你今天的穿着就显得平平无奇了。

偶尔你故意走慢一点落在后头让他们肩并肩的走着，你在背后看他们的时候也觉得他们就连背影也蛮相衬的，也不知道是不是你多心，朱正廷最近好像看你的眼神好像有点不一样，你走慢了点他也会停下来等你追上他的步伐。

一天下来他照顾你比起洛洛还要多，偶尔可能还会忽视了她的感受，你小心翼翼的去看洛洛的眼色，生怕她会注意到朱正廷对你的不同而不高兴，毕竟你今天只是个陪衬的角色。

你们打算在外面解决了晚餐才回家，你固然懂得洛洛想跟朱正廷独处的心思，随便找了借口说约了朋友吃饭就溜了，临走前你还看到洛洛对你感激的目光和朱正廷沉下来的脸色。

你当然决不会就这样跑回家，父母都在家里肯定会被追问怎么自己一个先回来了，于是乎你便找了好友陪你解决一下晚餐，还去商场逛了一圈等到时间差不多才回家。

结果一开门迎接你的不是笑意盈盈的父母，而是沉着脸一声不吭看着你进门的朱正廷，洛洛也不在客厅，你四处张望了一下，客厅里静悄悄的连佣人都回房间休息了。

你也没多说什么，径直走过他便上楼回自己房间，反正朱正廷的心情你向来触摸不透，下午对你不错只是因为碍于洛洛也在场才勉为其难配合一下，现在没别人在场给你甩脸色也不出为奇。

游乐园向来是你儿时梦寐以求的地方，也许是太久没有这么尽兴的玩了一天，哪怕身边的两个人都不是你最想同行的人，你仍然累得几乎碰到枕头便马上入睡了，但你却没有睡得很安稳，一个接一个的梦境交错不断，你甚至怀疑自己是不是还醒着。

梦里的你躺在最熟悉的大床上却动弹不得，身下的快感却连绵开来，坐在床沿的人正是这一切的罪魁祸首，修长的手指缓缓探入又再抽出，故意擦过你的敏感点却没有加以进攻，分明就是要你难耐，他每次带动出的液体快要浸湿身下的床铺，双腿间湿淋淋的感觉并不好受，你下意识的扭动身子想要获取更多的时候他又加快里手里的速度，两根手指的没入，每一次都狠狠抚慰着你最渴望的地方，于是就连低喘和呜咽也是下意识的脱口而出。

明明铺天盖地的快感接踵而来，你却突然从梦里惊醒，依旧是漆黑一片的房间，窗帘不知道什么时候被落下，你的床沿却和梦里一样坐着一个身影，你看不清他的表情却仍然知道，除了朱正廷以外不会有第二个人在这个时候进你的房间。

“你就这么渴望着被别人玩弄自己的身体？”

他全都听见了，本来他进来只是想静静的看着你，却察觉到你今晚与往日每一个夜里都不一样，紧皱着的眉头，不耐烦的扭动着身体，双腿下意识的夹紧和摩挲着，还有暧昧的喘息，无一不再告诉他你做着一个怎样的美梦。

想到这里他便一阵烦躁，今天你突如其来的跑掉留下他和洛洛两个人面面相觑他还没有跟你算账，现在你还敢当着他的面前梦到被自己以外的人操弄自己的身体，于是他再也不给你好脸色。

你却鬼使神差的掀开被子爬到他身边，双腿岔开跪坐在他身上，睡裙随着你的动作仅仅盖在你大腿的一半，你捧着朱正廷的脸颊，用你拙劣的技术去亲吻他，但也仅限于唇瓣的触碰，他却不为所动。

你该怎样告诉他，梦里并不是别人，而是他，朱正廷。

于是亲吻不再继续，你伸手去摸他喉结的位置，手指有一下没一下的画着圈圈，你可以感受他喉结的滚动，趁他注意力被分散，又小心翼翼的凑过去舔弄了一下，紧接着细碎的吻便落在周围。

你故意要挑起他的情欲，从醒来那刻便起了坏心思，既然搞不懂他向来在想什么，那你当然也要让他不好过，反客为主并不是你最擅长的事情，但要挑起朱正廷的情欲，确实是绰绰有余。

你一边亲吻他喉结，下身也故意蹭弄着他，松垮垮的睡裤下炽热的顶弄便尤其明显，于是他搂住你的腰顺势倒在床上也是早晚的事情，纯情的亲吻显然不适合此刻的情景，大手扣着你的的后颈不让你逃脱他的唇舌，似是要掠夺你所有的空气。

碍事的衣物早就不知什么时候被脱下，更何况你身上是方便他动作的薄纱睡裙，不安分的手便沿着腰际线往下游走，却意外地摸到潮湿一片的情动，朱正廷调笑般咬着你细嫩的耳垂，一边说着让你脸红耳热的话，

“说说看，我技术好一点还是梦里那个人更让你舒服。”

只有你知道，梦里的情景变成了真实，同样的人物依旧像梦里一样挑逗着你湿得一塌糊涂的花瓣，故意在花道口前徘徊却不探进去，除了换成你伏在他身上以外，其余的一切都按照着你所想的进行着，而且快感来得更加强烈。

“嗯……你更好……”

“但是…梦里的人也是你啊哥哥……”

身下的空虚感终于被填满，哪怕没有漫长的前戏你亦能很好地接受朱正廷突如其来的进入，多亏了刚才的桃色梦境让你比平常更敏感，但即使现在是女上男下的姿势，你也只能把主动权归还到朱正廷手里，任由他握着你轻盈的腰肢一下一下的顶弄着，像是凶猛的野兽一样迫切的想把你拆吃入腹，你只能把喃喃的喘息告诉他你愿意。

朱正廷没想过你梦见的人竟是他自己，他最近反常得很，看见你跟班上的男同学说话的时候嫉妒得快要疯掉，看见你对别人笑的时候就想把你拉到无人的角落把你欺负得落泪，于是便有了你刚回家就被他压倒在大床上索取的仓促情事，但他更没想过你竟然为了满足一个素未谋面的陌生人的心愿而把他推向别人。

他原来只是想趁你睡着的时候坐着床边好好的看一下你，这是属于他一个人的秘密。每次结束了剧烈的床事以后你总是沉沉的睡着，也不管他到底是转身离开还是在你寝室里过夜，于是看着你的睡颜，偶尔拨开你散落的头发便成为了朱正廷的习惯，看着那张在平日里倔强又不爱向他服软的脸，如今却乖巧的睡着，他总是觉得有点不可思议。

却没想到今天却碰巧听见你的秘密梦境，听着你难耐的喘息，他又会想起你每次在他身下求饶，他却假装没听见你的话越加剧烈的抽送，也是听着同样的声音，他忽然就想，以后你也会像这样躺在别人的身下，而那个人永远不可能是他。

朱正廷像是有用不尽的体力似的，在你一声比一声高亢的叫唤里只有越加剧烈的抽送，而你也早就放弃了要掩盖自己的声音，也不管会不会有人发现你和朱正廷的秘密，享受当前的快感才是最重要的事情。

但如果有人听到的话，也未曾是一件坏事。

于是乎变本加厉的情事在你和朱正廷之间越演越烈，家里的每一个地方都可以成为你们做爱的场所。譬如是夜深人静的时候你只穿着围裙被朱正廷从后占有着还不能发出任何的声响，开阔的阳台可以一览周边的风景，你们却躲落地的窗帘后接吻，又或是朱正廷的书房里……

一阵规律的敲门声响起，朱正廷放下手上正在看的书，脱下眼镜又带着疲倦的捏了捏眉心，然后才让门外的人进来。

“正廷哥哥……”

“洛洛？你怎么会来找我？”

面前的少女却没了平常一贯爽朗的性格，支支吾吾的站在他面前好半天也不知道怎样开口，他也没有催促的意思，两个人就这样默默无言的待在房间里头，空气间有一丝不易察觉的尴尬，却没有人开口打破它。

“你跟她……是不是早就在一起了？”

朱正廷固然知道洛洛口里的她指的是谁，他也没有打算隐瞒的意思，再说他对面前的女生一点兴趣也没有，他做事不喜欢拖泥带水，如今当事人来找他，他亦正好借这个机会去说清楚。

“洛洛，你也知道虽然我们一起长大，但感情这件事是不能勉强，亦没有先来后到之分。”

他没有再继续说下去，面前的人是个聪明人，自然明白他的意思，更何况他早就把下台阶搭好给她，她也没必要抓破脸皮把话说清楚，给对方留下一点颜面，对彼此也会好过一点。

洛洛点了点头，没再多说便带上门走出书房，朱正廷便安心地合上了眼睛，享受着你躲在书桌下小心翼翼的为他带来的快感，他低下头去看你的时候正好对上你水汪汪的双眼，嘴巴胀鼓鼓的看起来是柔弱的模样，让人心生怜爱又忍不住想欺负她。

温热的口腔包裹着前端，就连柱身和囊袋也被好好的照料到，你强忍下不适的感觉去接纳更多，舌尖调皮的舔过前端，你听见朱正廷忍不住舒服的低叹了一声，然后又把你从桌底下拉起来坐到他的大腿上，大手包裹着你的，引领你去释放他忍耐而久的欲望，你双手握着他的炽热，越发加快的套弄是来自每一次的练习，朱正廷每次握着你的小手教你如何让他更觉得舒服，你由一开始的脸红心跳到后来的习以为常，一次比一次做得更好，让朱正廷更快的释放在你手里是你一个人的坏心思。

“哥哥……我做得好吗？”

朱正廷一边舔弄着你白皙的脖颈，一边伸手探进衣服里去玩弄你的柔软，故意避开敏感的红樱在周围打转，似是你俩暗暗的较量——谁先输了，谁就得听从另一方的指示。

“我教出来的人不可能又做不好的事。”

但下一秒他便把你压倒在红木书桌上，纸张散落了满地，他居高临下的看着你，似是势在必得的猎人在看着垂死挣扎的动物一样，你却从容不迫的笑着看他，没到最后还不知谁胜谁负呢。

“但你永远都会败给我。”

End.


End file.
